In the Arms of the Angel
by Fiona12690
Summary: Alan has a bad dream and can't go back to sleep. He tries to keep quiet after it, but someone notices.


**In the Arms of the Angels**

Summary: Alan has a bad dream and can't go back to sleep. He tries to keep quiet after it, but someone notices. Family Fluff !!

A/N: Hey everyone it's me again. I dedicate this story to my good friend Little Miss Bump. This little one shot is for her. I hope everyone will like it.It's a small story, but it gets it's meaning across very well. Well everyone please review and enjoy the story!

" No...I don't wanna be alone...please...no..." A small figure mumbled in his bed, tossing and turning. " Please I'm sorry...I didn't mean to do it... don't leave... Please don't leave me!"

Eleven year old Alan silently screamed before lerching awake and into a sitting position. Tears running down his face he laid back down and tried to hush up before he woke anyone up. He didn't want to bother anyone, but the tears wouldn't stop running down his cheeks.

" I'm sorry..." Alan whispered quietly grabbing his small teddy, Sapere, that his mommy had bought for him before he was born and held it tightly in his arms. " I'm sorry mommy..."

His cries were quieted to a soft sob, but the tears running full force. He was too scared to close his eyes. He would only see everyone yelling at him and blaming him. Alan heard footsteps walking down the hall quickly and pushed his head into his pillow trying to cease all his sobbing as the footsteps got closer. He clutched Sapere worried he had woken someone up. The footsteps stopped outside his door and he gave a strangled cry into his pillow causing whoever was at the door to open it quickly.

Before Alan knew it he was turned from his pillow to face his older brother John. One look at Alan's face and was pulled into his brother into his arms. " Allie...Allie what's wrong? Tell me what's wrong are you hurt, sick, tell me what happened!" John questioned looking him over, but this only caused Alan to sob more. " Did you have a bad dream?"

" I'm sorry Johnny! I didn't mean it really. " Alan replied to his brother. John was confused as he just held his brother in his arms. " I didn't mean for her to go away, it's all my fault. I'm sorry please don't leave me. I don't want to be alone!!"

" Allie, baby, calm down. What are you talking about? Baby, tell me what's going on." John stated softly, but firmly. " Who is she and why is it your fault? Please tell me."

" I'm sorry, Johnny." Alan said again looking into his big brothers blue eyes with his own identical pair.

" For what? Whatever it is, it can't hurt you. I promise, nothing will hurt you, not while I'm around. Just tell me what it is." John promised rubbing Alan's back to ease his sobs.

" She was so mad at me and you all were leaving me. I didn't mean to hurt her Johnny, I didn't." John was confused.

" Who, Alan?" John asked as Alan pulled back from his brothers chest.

" Mommy! She was so mad at me. I didn't mean to take her away. I'm sorry I'm here instead of her!" Alan cried looking away from his older brothers face. It dawned on the older boys face and pulled Alan's face up to look at him.

" Never ever let me here you say that again! Never! It was not your fault understand. Mommy loved you the moment she found out she was pregnant with you. She was overjoyed cause the doctors had told she wouldn't be able to have another. She had even already picked out little outfits and toys before she had even told dad. " John whispered into his little brothers ear hugging him tightly.

" But I took her away from everyone, Dad, Scotty, you, Virge and Gordy. She should be here!" Alan bellowed backing away from John and moving up to rest his back against the headboard, gathering his legs up to his chest as his other brothers and father came bounding into the room. " Not me!"

" What's going on?" Jeff asked moving over to John and Alan quickly. John ignored the question as he got closer to Alan and pulled him into his arms once more. " John?"

John ignored his father again and concentrated on the young boy in his arms. " Is that really what you think Allie? Cause I don't. I may want mom back, but not to the extent of you not being here. She may have left a little soon, but she left behind a great gift. She left us you and I couldn't be more happier. I have pictures, I have videos, I have memories to remember her by, but if you weren't here it would feel like something was missing. Like you were missing, nothing and no one could replace you in my heart, not even mom!" John finished as Alan looked up and quickly put his arms around his brothers neck and hugged him. " Shhhh...Allie it's ok now...shhhh." John hummed at first in Alan ears quietly trying to calm the child.

_**"Spend all your time waiting  
For that second chance  
For a break that will make it okay  
There's always some reason  
To feel not good enough  
And it's hard at the end of the day**_

I need some distraction  
Oh, beautiful release  
Memories seep from my veins  
I may be empty  
And weightless, and maybe  
I'll find some peace tonight

In the arms of the angel  
Far away from here  
From this dark, cold hotel room  
And the endlessness that you feel  
You are pulled from the wreckage  
Of your silent reverie  
You're in the arms of the angel  
May you find some comfort here

So tired of the straight life  
And everywhere you turn  
There's vultures and thieves at your back  
Storm keeps on twisting  
You keep on building the lies  
That you make up for all that you lack  
It don't make no difference  
Escape one last time  
It's easier to believe  
In this sweet madness  
Oh, this glorious sadness  
That brings me to my knees

In the arms of the angels  
Fly away from here  
From this dark, cold hotel room  
And the endlessness that you feel  
You were pulled from the wreckage  
Of your silent reverie  
You're in the arms of the angel  
May you find some comfort here

You're in the arms of the angel" John sang softly rocking Alan in his arms. The eleven year old was fast asleep once more.

" John?" John looked up when Virgil said his name. John took notice that he had come around to the otherside of Alan's bed and sat next to him. Jeff was in the chair next to them while Gordon was next to Virgil at the foot of the bed and Scott stood behind their father.

" He thought it was his fault, he thought he took mom away from us. Lord knows how many years he's been thinking that he shouldn't be here with us. I just hope he doesn't think that any longer." John uttered to them rubbing Alan's back as he held him protectively in his arms.

" I don't think he does anymore, Johnny. " Gordon smiled running his fingers through Alan's hair. " It's kind of like you are a mr.mom. You sure got the listening skills down, the comforting voice, you cook, sing too. Funny how that works."

That got them all to chuckle a bit while John just closed his eyes and fell asleep listening to the soft even breaths coming from his baby brother. **" May you find some comfort here..."**

Note: Alright this didn't really turn out how I wanted it, but I hope you all will like it. Note to all fanfiction writers. Go to my profile and go under my homepage if you would like to have a space on my website for great fanfiction writers. Check it out and send me a message if you want. Please review this and I promise the next chapter of Alan's Talent will be out soon!! Love you all,

-Fiona12690


End file.
